The first part of the project focuses on whether repetition and rehearsal in kinesthetic memory operate via the same mechanism. It is postulated that for motor memory, the basis of effective rehearsal is the recycling of relevant kinesthetic information. A series of experiments are proposed which examine this hypothesis by varying the amount, spacing, response organization, and attention of the rehearsal act. A second part, completely separate from the first, attempts to differentiate between two assimilation theories that have been proposed to account for forgetting in kinesthetic memory. Based on the stated assumptions, three experiments are proposed which test specific predictions in each theory. The results will provide strong inference by clearly discriminating between the two theories. The final part examines the ability to relate kinesthetic information from an ongoing movement to a memory trace of a former movement held in storage. Two experiments are proposed which force a discrimination between movements of varying amplitudes. Two methods of discrimination are proposed, recognition and absolute judgment. Both methods are novel to the short-term kinesthetic memory area.